


Maybe I'll see you, perhaps it's true

by Franbaellx



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franbaellx/pseuds/Franbaellx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il mondo si stende infinito sotto di lui, sembra che possa dominarlo da quell'altezza, dove può abbracciare tutto con un solo sguardo. La cima del palazzo sotto il quale s'è ritrovato è davvero in alto, vedere le sue gambe magrissime che dondolano sospese nel vuoto sopra il traffico frenetico gli dà le vertigini; così riporta lo sguardo al cielo, allo spicchio di luna che spunta tra le nuvole bianche del crepuscolo."<br/>//Gennex//<br/>-Tematiche delicate quali suicidio-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll see you, perhaps it's true

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi descritti qui non mi appartengono e non li conosco, quindi questa non vuole assolutamente essere una rappresentazione veritiera dei loro caratteri. Se sei entrata/o qui solo per fare in modo che questa storia arrivi a diretti interessati, o sei uno dei diretti interessati, sei pregato di fare dietro-front e non tornare mai più. Ship e fan fiction sono roba da fandom e per persone che sono interessate, e non a sfottere.

Il mondo si stende infinito sotto di lui, sembra che possa dominarlo da quell’altezza, dove può abbracciare tutto con un solo sguardo. La cima del palazzo sotto il quale s’è ritrovato è davvero in alto, vedere le sue gambe magrissime che dondolano sospese nel vuoto sopra il traffico frenetico gli dà le vertigini; così riporta lo sguardo al cielo, allo spicchio di luna che spunta tra le nuvole bianche del crepuscolo.   
Lo fa sorridere, pensare che sarà quella l’ultima immagine che vedrà prima di abbandonare la vita. La luna è stata ciò che lo ha visto crescere, comporre le prime canzoni, vivere, e lo guarderà anche morire.   
La sua vita è stata segnata dal black humor che lo ha sempre accompagnato e che poche persone capivano, e terminerà con la stessa nota ironica: sta per suicidarsi buttandosi dal palazzo in cui lavora Alessio, ha scelto un punto in cui sa che se guarderà fuori dalla finestra lo vedrà cadere, e forse ci spera, che i suoi occhi lo accompagnino verso il marciapiede.   
Gennaro è sempre stato lo stronzo menefreghista, al quale potevi dire tutto e lui ti rispondeva per le rime, quello misterioso che non si faceva scalfire da nulla. In realtà non è mai stato così, ma solo pochissime persone conoscevano il suo vero essere: ad ogni nuovo colpo il suo cuore di vetro, freddo ma fragile, si incrinava, e ora è arrivato al punto che ogni frammento è irrimediabilmente crepato, non ne rimane niente. Forse adesso al posto del cuore c’è solo un ammasso di musica e dolore, le uniche cose che ha sentito nell’ultimo mese.  
Quando quella mattina si era svegliato, aveva sentito la consapevolezza che lo travolgeva come una valanga: Alessio, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato rigorosamente insieme, se n’era andato con Eleonora a Milano, lasciandolo solo come un cucciolo abbandonato che aspetta invano per sempre. Sapeva che non sarebbe tornato, lo sapeva, lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare; ormai non riusciva a fare nient’altro, non mangiava, non dormiva, se ne stava chiuso in camera con le cuffie sparate nelle orecchie e gli occhi fissi fuori dalla finestra.   
Quella mattina era uscito dalla sua camera per la prima volta in un mese ed ora era lì, a Milano, sulla cima di un palazzo, guardando la luna che lo aspettava a braccia aperte.   
Aveva visto Alessio quel pomeriggio, sì, e gli era sembrato così felice senza di lui… E ora era lì, conoscendo i suoi orari in ufficio e le sue abitudini grazie ad un amico: sapeva con certezza che di lì a cinque minuti gli avrebbero portato un tè, lui si sarebbe girato verso l’enorme vetrata che dava sulla strada… e l’avrebbe visto cadere. Chissà, magari non l’avrebbe riconosciuto, o non gliene sarebbe semplicemente importato. In cuor suo sapeva che mai, mai Alessio avrebbe lasciato correre, ma forse voleva credere così. Probabilmente gli avrebbe lasciato un ricordo orribile di sé: l’ex stronzo che si è suicidato dopo che l’hai lasciato e ti farà perseguitare dai sensi di colpa. Ma voleva solamente che provasse un po’ del dolore che aveva provato lui, e forse sì, era un po’ stronzo.   
L’orologio segnava le 17.57. Ancora qualche minuto di vita. Poteva quasi immaginarselo, Alessio che ringraziava la segretaria con un sorriso, zuccherava il tè verde e si girava verso la finestra, senza nessun pensiero al mondo, con una fidanzata a casa che lo aspettava, un buon lavoro e un passato che si è lasciato alle spalle.   
Gennaro si guarda i polsi scheletrici, quasi trasparenti, sovrastati dalla camicia di Alessio, per l’ultima volta. L’ora è arrivata, sente le campane che suonano in lontananza: mette le mani sul bordo del cornicione e fa forza con tutto il corpo. Tiene la testa alta, guarda dritto davanti a sé. E forse scorge un paio di occhi scuri terrorizzati.


End file.
